twilightsoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Nobodies
Not to be confused with Organization XIII, the Nobodies is a guild named after those who are but a shell of hearts consumed by the darkness. The guild believes that choosing between the darkness and light is foolish. It strives to liberate the worlds from civil unrest and to establish itself as the guide to a new worlds order. Teachings The Nobodies believe that the worlds must be united, and with them, those who inhabit the worlds. They follow a philosophy known as Greyism. This philosophy says that light and darkness, in the current state of the worlds, are fighting. Even as people try to bridge relations between the light and darkness, there still is disorder and the two are still separate. Under such an order, there is only war. Furthermore, the Nobodies believe that the only way to achieve a balanced order is to merge the light and darkness. When darkness and light collide in union and merge completely, it will submerge the worlds into a new shade... Grey. This shade of grey will bring peace and tranquility to the worlds. History In Sepetember 2010, newcomer Kai created a guild of his own. He had been preaching his beliefs of Greyism for some time. One player had remarked that his beliefs sounded similar to the nobodies. Kai eventually decided to name his guild the "Nobodies". Other names considered were the "Librarians" and "Grey". Only minutes after the creation of the Nobodies, one or two Organization members attacked Kai. They were under the mistaken impression that all nobodies were Organization members. They accused Kai of copying the guild to which they belonged. Kai proceeded with building his guild. He began to seek out new recruits. The Nobodies have, since, grown significantly. Where they go next is unknown. Kai hopes to build a massive army of players to promote the beliefs of the Nobodies. He continues to search for players, especially newbies, to recruit to his guild. He hopes to someday advance the guild to number one. Friends/Allies The Nobodies have several friends, but as of yet, no official allies. Enemies The Dark Lord is an enemy of the Nobodies. They believe that his extreme right darkness must merge with a force of equal extreme left light to form a perfect, balanced grey. They promote the advancement of a Master to such power but such talk is pure speculation. Unsure The Gamblers Of Fate have declared the guild founder, Kai, an enemy. They are under close watch but it is not too late to bridge damaged relations. Controversy The Nobodies are sometimes misrepresented as either: A. Supporters of darkness. B. Massive PKers. The Nobodies are not supporters of darkness, nor are they supporters of light. They believe the two shades must merge to form a new shade. To accomplish this, they do PK some, but only when they see fit. They do not restrict members from PKing on an individual level and only PK as a guild when they see fit. Joining To join the guild, contact Kai via the forums or Twilight Soul. Ranks Right now, there is no rank system for the guild. Category:Guilds